forever yours
by Auramaster101
Summary: Name sucks I now.Chris has had his heart broken for the third time can he find love with the new exchange student or will his homicidal father ruin it all?


**This took forever to get typed **

**Before I start I want to thank my mate Akuma the dark one for the plot **

**Disclaimer I don't own Eevee, Eveelutions or any other Pokemon mentioned I own any OC mentioned except for Noha he is owned by Akuma the dark one I also don't own any song band or TV show mentioned **

**A/N: this story will have male/male relationship if you don't like yaoi don't read it! If you flame this for the sake if just being a prick well I feel sorry for you because the only life you have is flaming other people's stories **

Crying is basically what I do now. Standing in the restroom staring into the mirror watching the tears stain my face fur. trying to muffle my sobs so no one could hear me and ask what was wrong. I checked my phone again just to make sure that text was real or fake

_"Sorry Chris I just think we should see other people _

_Austin_"

"Fuck you Austin" I growled slamming my paws down on the sink in anger and frustration. Hearing the bell go off I sighed straightened out my Blood on the dance shirt, put my ear phone back around my neck, re adjusted my messenger bag and step back into the hallway to be lost in the swarm of other Eeveelutions. I don't understand why the village council decided to build an all Eevee and Eeveelution high school I am pretty sure we would do better if other Pokemon were allowed to join so that there would be more verity in the student body besides just a select pokemon group but what do I know, I'm not the only Leafeon out of the whole school who's talked to the principle about it but his answer is all was "well when you're old enough to be on the council you can talk to them about it."

Moving my way towards my locker to see my Gaceon friend Emily dressed in her usual getup of a black skirt and black veil bride's shirt, "hey" I muttered as I opened my locker to trade my history book for my chemistry book

"Austin dumped you didn't he?" she said

"How did you?" I started as I closed my locker only to see that she had once again stolen my phone off of me. Snatching it out of her paws and placing it back into the pocket of my messenger bag, turned back to her and scowled "how many times have I told you, looking through peoples phones is an evasion of privacy!" but she just gave me one of her insane smiles

"But it's so much fun, you learn a lot about the person." She stated "for example I had a feeling that my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me so when he wasn't looking I nabbed it off of him to learn that he had two other girls on the side"

I sighed and shook my head "what am I going to do with you?" she just shrugged and joined me on are walk towards chemistry. "Tell me what's wrong with me" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong with you why?"

"Well Austin is the third guy to break up with me this semester and its only October" she then step in front of me and stop and told me "look Chris nothing is wrong with you, those idiots are just too stupid to realize how much of a great person you are!"

"Thanks Emily" I told her thankful of her kind worlds

"No problem now come on we are going to be late for chemistry" she said.

Entering our chemistry lab we went back towards are lab table and waited for are teacher to enter. When he did he told everyone that we would be taking a test earning a collective groan from the class when he handed me my test I looked over it nothing major just some stoichiometry questions. It seemed like as everyone else got done with the first question I was finished with the third question. Not to brag or anything but chemistry was my best subject. As I finished my test a Vaporeon from the office gave my teacher a note. As he read the note he told me that the guidance consoler needed to see me. Packing up my things and started two leave the class room. As I left Emily yelled that they had nothing on me so they couldn't pin the blame on me. That made the class burst out in laughter. I entered the counselor's office to see that besides her there was an Umbreon with her. He was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and gray shirt "whatever this guy told you I did I didn't do it" I told her as I sat down in the chair next to him. She rolled her eyes at my response "Chris you are not here because you are in trouble" she started and pointed one of her paws at the Umbereon:" this is Noha he's an exchange student from the Johto region and you will be showing him around the school, we have also moved your original roommate so Noha is now your roommate" showing him around the school I wasn't happy about haveing to show him around. But having him as a roommate was okay for two reason. One my first roommate was a prick who couldn't think for himself and two Noha was kind of cute. I agreed to show him around and left with the dark eon in tow. "So Noha was it?" I ask him "what do you want to see first?"

He just shrugged and said "nothing really the bitch just assumed that I needed a guide since I was from a region not as advanced as the Sinnoh region, she was speaking to me slowly as if I couldn't understand her "

I raised an eyebrow at him then started to grin wildly at him "oh good we both have a mutual hatred for the counselor" I said as we started to walk down the hall starting our little tour.

I showed him around the school for the rest of ninth period, I learned besides him being my roommate he had all the same class as me. As the bell rang we started towards the library were our study hall was held. As we entered we were greeted by the Espeon that ran the library "hey little guy who's your friend?" he said. I rolled my eyes "what have I told you about calling me little guy Uncle John" I told him "and this is Noha I'm showing him around school" he just nodded towards him and told him that this was where he was going to spend his study period, he also told us that Emily was here and was at the back table.

"Your uncle seems all right" Noha said as we walked away from my uncle

"He's okay' I shrugged "he's good for when I need an alibi" that caused Noha to laugh. As we approached the table that Emily she looked up and smiled "ah I see that you've brought a mind for me to ruin" we she said didn't seem to faze Noha.

"My minds already ruin" Noha stated

"Another crazy person I see" Emily said with a raised eyebrow "good job Chris!" I just rolled my eyes and threw my eraser at her. We were all having a good time talking about anime horror movies and other things that we found interesting till Noha had to get up to go check out a book. "You like him don't you?" Emily said as soon as he was out of ear shot.

I blushed "is it that obvious?"

"Yes but only because you emotions are easy to read"

"Don't say anything"

"I won't I'll let this relationship move at its own pace"

I thanked her for not interfering. The bell rang and we both packed up. I Head towards the front to see that Noha and my uncle were talking to each other. "You ready to see the room that you'll be sharing with me for the year" he nodded and said goodbye to my uncle and walked out with me "so what did he tell you?" I asked

"He just told me what teachers to avoid getting on their bad side not that I care"

I laughed seeing that he didn't really care on who he pissed off.

I unlocked the door to our dorm room. The room was okay two beds, a book case and a desk for each student and a TV hooked into the wall, my side of the room had its walls cluttered with posters of blood on the dance floor, black veil brides and basic any other band I enjoyed. My bookcase was filled with manga. Noha side just had boxes, "want me to help you unpack Noha" I asked

"I'm good"

I nodded and sat at my desk, put on my head phones and started my paper that was due the next. After about an hour I was finished with my paper I got up and stretched looking around the room to see that Noha had put up his stuff on his side of the room he had some of the same poster as me and had some of the same manga series as me. At the moment he was reading the book that he checked out. "hey Noha want to play super smash brothers brawl?" I asked him

"Sure I need a break"

I tossed him a control and popped the disk into the Wii, I picked Pit and he picked Bowser. After many rounds with different conditions and different characters we decided to quit seeing as it was twelve forty-five

"You were pretty good" Noha said as he crawled into his bed

"Thanks you weren't bad yourself "I mumbled as I got into my own bed and fell asleep.

_Dream world _

_I was trying to keep my breath steady and keeping my little eevee sister Abby still in my lap listening to the fight that was going on outside the closet hearing our mother's cries of pain, "why is daddy hurting mommy!" she cried. I nuzzled her neck trying to provide comfort to her "Abby you have to do what mommy said, you have to be quiet okay?" I told her she nodded and kept her whimpering quiet. after a while the cries stopped "oh god he didn't!" I thought in panic but regained my composer as I heard the stairs squeak. I moved a paw over my sister's mouth. I heard the door open to my room and started to charge a leaf blade to defend the both of us. As soon as the closet door opened I leapt out and attacked my father with the leaf blade but I was knocked back by my father's energy ball "Abby… run" I whispered before blacking out _

**So that's the end of chapter one was it good? Was it bad? Was it to long? Did it make any sense? **

**Review please! **


End file.
